Abs Work Out
by WaitingForLightning
Summary: One Shot. Just something quick really.


"Hey there." I stop walking and look around me, there's no one near. Strange. _She can't be possibly talking to me_. I look back at her and see her smiling softly at me. As she's walking slowly towards me, her smile is still pretty much present. My eyes wander over her body, lingering on her abs and chest. The abs that I have drooled over for many nights. I drag my eyes up to meet hers.

My face turns red when I see her looking at me. "Were you talking to me?" I ask quietly.

"Yes of course silly, who else would I be talking to?" She lets out a beautiful laugh. "I was wondering if you could help me with my work-out?" She pouted at me and I felt my insides melt. _Oh god I really want to kiss that pout away._ While staring at her lips I lick mine unconsciously.

"Sure okay." I said. A giant grin crossed her face which makes my heart pound in my chest. Not only that, my mouth went dry and my hands began to shake. _That girl has me._ She reached for my hand and led me to a free spot. "We will start slow and easy." She winks.

I honestly believe that my heart is trying to escape my chest. I have never seen such a sexy wink. She lies down and I kneel with my knees on either side of her feet. She begins her sit-ups. My eyes drop to her abs once again, I continue watching on as her muscles contract.

 _I want to run my fingers across her stomach. Feel how they move._

 _I want to run my tongue across them and just taste._

 _Jezus Em, you're meant to be counting._

 _She looks so damn hot, sexy, delicious, mouthwatering._

 _Say something supportive._

"You're doing great Paige. Nearly there." Isn't that a clever line?

My eyes drop to her muscles once again. Mesmerizing me every single time. The sweat runs off her body.

 _I bet she tastes good._

Snapping back into focus I look into her eyes and once again I have been caught staring.

"Last one come on, you can do it." I help her to her feet , her hands are so soft.

 _I don't want to let them go._

"Okay your turn." I look in horror and shake my head from side to side.

"Why not? We can be training buddies. You do me and I will do you."

 _Oh how I wish she was talking about something else._

"What are you afraid of?" I look at her staring blankly.

 _I love her eyes._

She snaps her fingers in front of me bringing me back into the real world where I was making a fool of myself. She moved my hair back that had fallen across my eyes. As her fingers touch my face I barely lost myself again. "We will go slow. What do you think?"

I nod my head and lie on the mat she previously occupied. I groan and pull of a pathetic crunch. She looks at me and bites her lip holding back her laugh. I lie back and I'm sure my face is the color of a tomato. "I am bad at these."

She saw my embarrassment and instantly tried to reassure me. "It's okay. Hey, we will work on this." She places her hand on my stomach and tells me to try again. I am reluctant but I'm a sucker for those eyes. Her hand on my stomach slowly warms me. I take a deep breath, try to concentrate on the exercises not on her.

This time I manage to do it properly. She grins at me. After the last one I let myself fall down and give myself a moment of rest on my back. A second later she was hovering over me, my eyes were looking straight into hers, our mouths were on the same level, in fact our entire body was. Maintaining eye contact she slowly came closer until she was close enough to give me a kiss on the lips.

As soon her lips left mine, they were back on it. I was too stunned to kiss her back.

"I really like you." Her words send me in a spin. "Can I kiss you again?" Still stunned I nod.

She smiles and presses her lips against me. I kiss her back. Her hand quickly finds its way into my hair as she kisses me harder.

 _I can't believe her tongue is dancing with mine._

"I want you." My eyes widen as she whispers those three words. I break the kiss and look her in the eye. Desperately needing to find out if she's for real. I pray she isn't just toying with me. I guess I got her impatient, she grabbed my hand and placed it inside her shorts.

"Believe me now?" She is wet. Wet for me. Because of me. I moan at the feel of her. I pull her flush on top of me and kiss her breathlessly. Once again pulling away when I come to senses. I began to take my hand out of her shorts while looking around to see if anyone is looking at us.

"Oh please, don't take your hand out."

I can see the want, desire in her eyes. She bites her bottom lip and starts to moan.

"You want me … here…. Right now?"

"Yes … here …. Please now." Of course I obey. I start to move my fingers inside of her. She bends her body over me allowing me more access. I feel her entrance, I circle, tease her with my fingertips. She gasps, grinds on my hand.

I'm the one who's smirking now. Enjoying how desperate she is for my touch. I enjoy the controlling feeling I have over her in this moment. She got me breathing and moaning hard as I feel her lick and suck on my pulse.

She kisses me hard passion. Her tongue invades my mouth. Her walls were tightening around my fingers. Her legs started to tremble.

I slowly slide out of her and spot her juices all over my hand. I raise them to my mouth and lick them clean. That first taste of her was heaven. I took my time, making sure I got every single drop. She watched as I enjoyed her tasted. She stood up and dragged me in the locker room.

Everything was happening so fast, one moment I was thrown against the locker than we were kissing intensely with her hand cupping me through my shorts. She was free to do what she wanted,

"That's the type of exercise I could get very used to."

She pulled back to look at me. "I told you I would help you out." She smiles and places a sweet loving kiss on my lips before going back to work on my body.

"I have wanted you for so long." I whispered against her lips. "Count this as our beginning than." The reply came, ending our conversation. Only screaming would follow in the next hour.


End file.
